


The Whisper of Death

by iamfine1212, TheGrumpyMarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Spree, Lucius Malfoy Bashing, Ministry of Magic bashing, Minor Character Death, Mrs. Zabini's Story, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silvia Bellini vibes, Trans Blaise Zabini, accepting Anaideia Zabini, bisexual Anaideia Zabini, domestic fluff at some point, it's going to be a long ride, it's ok to murder nazis, morally grey characters being chaotic, pure-blood supremacy bashing, transphobic language, we stan narcissa malfoy, why do men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfine1212/pseuds/iamfine1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyMarshmallow/pseuds/TheGrumpyMarshmallow
Summary: "Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (from what Harry could make out, she had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold)."Anaideia Eleos Zabini didn't plan on getting married seven times. She definitely didn't plan for all of her husbands to die under mysterious circumstance, but at least she has all their money to help her remember them.That's probably what most people say when they hear her name. If only they knew how much more there was to her story.ORThe story of Mrs. Zabini.
Relationships: Anaideia Zabini & Blaise Zabini, Anaideia Zabini & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Anaideia Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Anaideia Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Whisper of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We're very exited and nervous to post this fic so thank you for reading.  
> We felt it's a shame this character doesn't have many fics so we decided to write her entire life story (yes it's a very long and murdery fic).  
> We don't support JK Rowling, trans rights are human rights and we definitely don't own harry potter.  
> Alsooooooo English is not our first language so we'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

It was a chilly nice evening, Anaideia felt more relaxed than she had in days. Blaise was finally sleeping peacefully in her arms. The only thing disturbing the silence was her voice murmuring a lullaby.

A loud crack violated the serenity in the living room.

“Ana-” the man falling on the carpet in front of her said in a broken voice. She looked up from the baby in her arms, clinging her as tightly as possible to her body. When she processed who was the man bleeding on her carpet, she quickly put the sleeping baby back in her crib and rushed to his side.

His black curly hair was sticky and drenched in blood. She tried to find an open wound to take care of or another source for the blood but couldn't locate any. The man's clothes were soaking in the cursed dark red liquid. He didn't say a word since he called her name but he was clearly trying to.

She felt helpless desperation filling her body and for a few seconds she couldn't breathe. She composed herself, taking a deep breath and cradled his face with her shaking hands. 

“It's OK” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart ached while he was struggling to make a sound. “Don't exhaust yourself, my love”.

He put his unstable stained hand over hers and squeezed saying with his touch what he couldn’t with his mouth. “I’m right here my love, I'm not going anywhere” she suppressed the sob that threatened to escape her lips. She knew she had to be strong for him.

“Aelius, my love-” her voice trembled and she tried again. “You know, Blaise was so good today” she distracted him. “she tried eating a banana today, she was so excited. She wanted to taste the lemon I used for the salad. She licked it once and her entire face shrank with disgust. You should've seen her, she was so adorable.” Ana let out a trembling laugh and felt the tears running down her cheeks. She sensed him shaking under her palms and hoped it was laughter rather than pain going through his weak body.

Aelius suddenly moved, taking his hand off of hers and reaching for the ring on his left hand. He made an effort to take it off, but his fingers weren’t stable enough to do so. 

“What is it, my love?” tears were streaming down her face, but her voice was steady. 

He gestured towards the ring, making an incomprehensible sound, clearly trying to speak.

The sight of the ring made Anaideia’s heart drop, she understood what her husband wanted her to do. With some difficulty she managed to take the wedding ring off his finger. like everything else, the beautiful ring was now crimson red, besmirched from the undetectable wound. He grabbed her wrist and just barely managed to whisper his last word. 

“Blaise”

“We love you Aelius, both of us” her choked voice was breaking.

His hand fell off Anaideia’s wrist, she looked at his eyes and could see the life draining from them. She knew she was supposed to have so many questions, but her mind was blank. All she could do was to stare at what was just a minute ago her husband's beautiful dark eyes. Ana couldn't bring herself to start cleaning- cleaning up meant it was all real. She couldn’t call anybody, still not ready to burst the bubble and face reality.

* * *

After sometime, maybe a minute, maybe an hour- she couldn’t tell- she heard a familiar cry from Blaise's crib. She looked away from Aelius’s body for the first time, struggling to force her frozen body to get up.

Anaideia picked up the bloody ring and went to her baby. She took Blaise into her embrace.

“everything is fine, go back to sleep my angel”.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prologue to our story- we hope you liked it!


End file.
